Waning Iris: The Life Story of Ava Lynn Pierce
by BeingRiddikulus
Summary: Chapter 1 - Ava Lynn Pierce has been given a special quality. She is a peacemaker of enemies. Her Tribe, the Quileutes, is under attack. Click and read to find out how This ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Waning Iris**

The Life Story of Ava Lynn Pierce

By Nessie Potter Everdeen

Chapter 1

Everyone knows that ice and fire are opposites… that they could never live together in harmony. Wrong. There are two things in the world that could be a peacemaker between the enemies. First is love… but that could never happen due to the fact that both are opposed to even be next to each other… the fact that they would kill each other whenever close. Second is an accident… a hybrid, a mix of both of them in one unnatural being. Both are impossible but both are inevitable if they occur.

The sun peeked over the summits of the nearby mountains. It blinded me whenever I turned my head to look through the trees. I was lying in the leaves of a forest. My mother was sitting next to me, leaning over watching as I woke. Our tribe, the Quileute's, was gathering in the center of our village. Something was happening. I quickly sat up.

"Mother," I asked, "what is happening?"

She quickly put her index and middle finger from her right hand, over my naturally pink lips. I fell silent. She placed her hand on the side of my face. Her dun skin on her hand stood out from my fair tan face. She rubbed her thumb on my face. I could sense that there was something terribly wrong.

Then I heard screams of panic, pain, and distress coming from the other side of our village. I could see the urgency in my mother's hazel eyes. I sat up and looked around. My mother placed her boney hands on my shoulders, pushing me down. I resisted.

"Mother!" I screamed in her face. I was staring into the distance when I noticed that our warriors were in their wolf form. They growled at something that our homes were blocking from my view. My mom turned to me and with a forceful tug, she stood me up. She grabbed my suede boots and pulled them onto my freezing feet.

Then I noticed in the distance, a pale woman wearing a red dress and a pale man with dress pants and an off white button-up shirt. My mother tugged my arm. She dragged me off to the opposite side of where the pale faces were. I caught a last glimpse of the woman when all of a sudden; one of our warriors was being murdered with one of her knifes. I could sense the delight in the man as she acted upon this. I looked to my mother and began to sob. _Was this being dangerous to her and myself? _I thought to myself.

I became very afraid of what might happen to us. I continued to sob and sob. I turned to look back at the village. The woman was running at least one hundred miles per hour toward us. I began screaming. I pulled my mother's hand from my grip and I turned and stared at this monster running at us with a knife dripping rubies. My mom turned and it seemed to happen in a flash. My mother was on the ground with no pulse. I have somehow shape-shifted into a warrior wolf. The woman was going frantic over the red everywhere. I stared at her and slowly backed away. She looked at me for only a second, and then continued to indulge in the liquid. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I came to the edge of our territory. I stopped and wondered what awaited me on the other side of the crick that created the border. Were there more of those pale beings? Was the other side a better side… without dangers? No one, not even our warriors had crossed the border. I decided and decided quickly. I would not cross.

My fear began to grow. Though I knew I was safe, I was still very worried. I began to panic again. I began franticly searching the woods to see if there was any one near. A branch had snapped behind me. I stopped in my tracks. I heard breathing. Not animal breathing but, regular human breathing. I slowly turned to find the man. His once off white shirt was now drenched in blood. I stared into his red eyes and he, back into my granny smith apple green eyes. My face had been wet from the tears and made it turn red. The man got a smirk on his face. My whole body began to shake. I had turned back human, and was on my knees. My only wish was not to suffer a fate much like my mother's. I lower my head as the man came closer to me. He stood in front of me. I looked up, trying to keep at least a pinch on my dignity. I then looked back down. I couldn't bare the silence anymore. I just had to speak.

"How can you live with yourself?"

He became enraged. He screamed and then grabbed my head, pulling it to the left. He bit into my neck. I felt a sting as though a bee was buzzing around me. Then a burning sensation and a stabbing sensation afterward… pain. I feel unconscious.

(Chapter 2 is coming soon. Favorite, Subscribe and keep an eye out for the next part ~ Nessie Potter Everdeen - "Always" said Snape)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke days later to find myself still in pain. I wondered if it was all just a bad dream… if my mother was still okay. I sat up and felt around on the ground. _Where was I? Was I in heaven like I hoped? Mother? Are you there? _I began to cry. The sun was at its highest… noon. I snapped out of my phase. I was still alive. I dug my fingernails into the dirt of the cold moist ground. I pushed into it, trying to stand. I was standing for a few seconds then I fell. I found that my boots were gone and my feet were blistered and bloody.

I lifted my chin and saw something in the distance. I crawled in their direction.

"Help me!" I yelled. "Help… please."

I came closer only to find that they were pale faces. I screamed and tried to crawl as fast as I could, though I sensed something different about them. Then I heard one of them speak. Her tone was soft and sweet.

"Wait… please" she said. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Who are you?"

I stopped crawling away. I turned around.

"Rosalie? I'm Ava Lynn Pierce. What are you?" I was so scared. Were they like the other two pale faces?

Rosalie stopped and looked at me. "You are like me Ava Lynn. We are both vampires…"

I began to panic. I lifted my hands to look at them. They weren't the tan that I last saw… It was flawless and smooth as a baby's bottom. It was pale though. I grabbed my hair. It seemed to turn from the light brown to a light blonde tint. I loved it. I looked back up to her. Then, a light blonde man spoke to me.

"Ava Lynn. Are you okay? What happened?" he said. He knelt down next to me. In his hand was a roll of bandage cloth. He wrapped my feet up. I was only twelve years-old… it could have just been my imagination… but I could never tell. So, I just told him what I remembered. I told him about the pale faces and my mother and the man who bit me. He listened intently.

"That is horrible. I think you are lucky though. Most times when a vampire bites a wolf like yourself, the wolf would either die or be paralyzed for life. Oh and I'm Carlisle" he said. I liked this vampire.

My mouth felt dry... _very dry_. I was _very_ thirsty. I coughed. One of the other vampires, I soon learned her name was Alice, sat of the ground besides me. She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight squeeze. She looked to another vampire that was leaning against a tree a little ways back. I hadn't noticed him until Alice spoke to this handsome figure.

"Edward… fetch her something to drink. She is thirsty" she said.

Edward… this vampire's name was Edward. Edward started walking off to behind the tree. Then, in a flash, he vanished.

Carlisle came back over to me and picked me up. Alice stood. I felt as though I wasn't pulling my slack. I smiled at Carlisle. I knew that somehow I would get my pride back. He started walking like Edward had. I closed my eyes, expecting to vanish in thin air… but I didn't. Carlisle was running like the woman in the red dress… that had killed my mother. I began to cry at the thought of my mother. Carlisle stopped near a tree. My blonde hair flew forward and then fell back in place. He wiped my eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

I just stared past his face. "I don't want to talk about it…" I complained. From there on he walked home like a normal mortal person. I enjoyed this. I liked this man. He was so caring and gentle with me. Though, there was also the fact that I was one of him… in a way… I was a hybrid. I was so different from him… yet he continued to care for me. Oh and there was the fact that I was only TWELVE! He had to probably. It is always that adults had to be nice to children.

We came to the stream that created the border between territories. He jumped down from the small cliff that separated the Forest from the stream's bank. He landed on his feet. He didn't even stumble. He stopped at the water.

"I'm going to set you down now. You and I are going to walk across the stream together. Okay? I have you" he said, setting me down and onto my feet. I crouched a little but I managed to stand. I slowly placed on foot in front of the other. One step at a time, I crossed the stream. The water cleaned my blisters. The water seemed to turn red after each step then slowly floated away downstream. I stumbled a few times but was caught by Carlisle. As I stepped onto the other bank, I transformed into a wolf. I whimpered and Carlisle picked me up again.

I was the size of the average puppy at the age of 18 months. I was so small and defenseless. My growl hadn't even come yet. I was like a lion cub without its mane. Carlisle scratched behind my ear. OH HEAVEN ABOVE! It was GLORIOUS! I seemed to purr like a kitten. I enjoyed it so much that my leg even started to shake.

"Aha," said Carlisle, "I have found your sweet spot." He smiled at me. I ADORED Carlisle! He was like the father I… never had.

He came to a small wooden house with windows and even a door! He brought me in. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and two other vampires I had never met. Emmett was Rosalie's husband and Esme was Carlisle's Wife. I liked this family… my family. I was to be adopted by Rosalie and Emmett. I was happy to be with anyone who treated me so nice. Alice took me from Carlisle's arms and set me on the ground. I turned back human… well turned back to the thing that I was. I was still wearing my sheepskin dress.

"Rose… I'll go into town and get her something new to wear" instructed Alice. Rosalie nodded. I just sat on the wooden floor, Indian style. Emmett pulled me up by my hand and sat me on the couch. I kinda'… fell asleep in Emmett's lap. I was just very exhausted from the long day. I heard Edward whisper to Esme. I still have that deer in the kitchen. Esme looked into the kitchen and on the island was a dead deer with teeth marks on its neck. It had been such a tiring day that I forgot how thirsty I was… I was passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Intro

Yes! I'm back! I've missed you all so much. While I'm back, I thought that I would continue with the tale of a young girl, Ava Lynn Pierce. 3 here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

From what I could see, I was in an odd trance. Blue skies engulf the space. I was floating on a cloud, high above the world… away from everyone. I blinked once then felt something move under me. I opened and I was on fire in the depths of hell. I was burning, inside and out. I couldn't stand the pain. I screamed. I woke from the nightmare to find that I was in a bed screaming bloody murder. I was in new clothes and my hair was put into a side French braid. My forehead was steaming. Rosalie rushed in with a wet piece of cloth. She folded it and placed it on my forehead. She brushed the backside of her hand on my cheek.

"You're burning up sweetie. You have a fever. Let me get u something to eat." Rosalie left my side and came back just as fast. She had a cup… a to-go cup of blood. I was taken back a bit. Blood? ... Did she expect me to drink that? I hated most of the food that was offered already… but now BLOOD? I sighed and began to cry.

"Ava… you're going to have to eat something. We have tried everything! What do we expect you to eat? Dog food?" Rosalie sipped from the cup.

I stare at her. She smirked.

"Oh-ha-ho, no! My daughter is not going to each mongrel food," she scuffed.

Alice came up behind her. "As right as you are Rosalie, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Rosalie walked out. Emmett ran to the door, stopping himself by pushing the door frame, cracking it. "I heard my girl is going to try mutt stuff! That's bad ass!"

I giggled. Rosalie walked in carrying a bowl of dry food and meat on top. She placed it on the table of the side on my bed.

Alice and Rosalie… I mean Mom… left because the fact that they were about to be sick. Emmett… I mean Dad… stayed with me at my bed side. Be placed the bowl on the blanket. Once I got a whiff of the dog food, I turned into the pup I was. I began to dig into the food. It wasn't bad… just not the best.

After I licked the bowl clean, I lifted my head. I had turned back and my face was covered in sauce.

"Hell nah" said Emmett. "Rose isn't going to like this very much… You're going to tell her. I'm out!"

"Wait! What?" I tried to call him back but he was already halfway up a tree by the time the words even left my mouth. Alice came into the room. I wiped my mouth clean with the piece of cloth that Rosalie left me.

"Oh God" Alice said, even more worried about Rosalie's reaction. "Hey, Rose! You better get in here." I could tell how hesitant she was at calling… my mom… in.

You know… I am not comfortable calling any of them my parents. They didn't give birth to be! They didn't raise me! They just… took me in and cared for me… I might as well call them parents. They were there for me when my real mother wasn't. Oh! I'm so selfish! They offered me many things and I refused because I didn't like them! I feel so guilty

Rosalie came in and gasped… I knew she was screaming on the inside. She just walked in, didn't make eye contact, took the bowl, and walked out into the kitchen to clean it. Was she really upset with me? I was just starving. No… I was just selfish. I want to apologize… now.

I walked out to the kitchen and watched as Rosalie washed the bowl. I noticed that she was very rough while scrubbing (probably my fault). I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I looked up at her face. She stopped washing. She put the bowl in the drying rack and took her gloves off. She turned to look at me. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I was selfish. You take me in and feed me and clothe me and all I did was reject you. I'm just a horrible person."

She hugged me back and stroked my newly colored light blonde hair. "Sweetie… it's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You're young."


End file.
